


Рыжий фей в шотландской юбке

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: С портрета на Скотта смотрела загорелая девушка-островитянка, а с ее тонких губ, потрескавшихся от солёной морской воды и жары, кажется, ему улыбалось само солнце… солнце, отразившееся в морской воде.И сам Скотт теперь тонул в этом океане вместе с ним.
Relationships: Scotland/Seychelles





	Рыжий фей в шотландской юбке

**Author's Note:**

> Owl City – Live It Up

Название: Рыжий фей в шотландской юбке  
Автор: cliffs  
Дата публикации: 28 февраля 2016

\-----------------------------

— Плевать на всё, у меня лето!

— Но ведь… — заикнулся было Франциск и каким-то даже жалобным тоном продолжил: — Ещё зима только.

— А у меня лето! — безапелляционно возразил Артур. — Говорю же: плевать, я уезжаю в отпуск.

— Да-а-а… — понимающе протянул Россия, и остальные страны согласно закивали: отпуск ему, определенно, необходим.

Сегодня Англия был сам на себя не похож: то и дело бормотал что-то себе под нос, гневно сверкал изумрудными глазами и начинал ругаться, как сапожник, при том, что в обычное время он старался выражаться предельно вежливо.

Поэтому сейчас Артур выходил из общей комнаты собраний, пытаясь особо не вслушиваться в тихий шепот коллег.

— И часто такое с ним? — спросил Пруссия, и Америка только пожал плечами:

— Ну… время от времени. Это ещё что… а вот когда он с галлюцинациями разговаривать начинает…

Артур раздраженно дёрнул плечом: галлюцинации! Да что они вообще понимают?

Что они вообще о его жизни знают?

***

— Говорил же, — хмыкнул с его плеча Скотт в своей миниатюрной невидимой форме. Он был с прозрачными крылышками за спиной и почему-то в килте, хотя в последний раз эту свою клетчатую юбку надевал уже очень давно. — Никто возражать против твоего «отпуска» не будет.

— Но я всё равно считаю, что приличные феи не должны захватывать чужие тела.

— Это кого ты здесь феей назвал?! — сразу же, как обычно, очень яростно взорвался Шотландия. — Тем более, приличной!

— Да без разницы. «Отпроситься» с собрания я мог бы и сам, без твоей помощи.

— Угу, и потратил бы на это куда больше времени.

— Ну, время у нас ещё точно есть…

— Да не в этом дело, чёрт тебя побери!

— Не выражайся, брат.

— Пошел к чёрту, колдун.

Артур вздохнул: в том, почему Скотт из сильной страны вдруг превратился в самую настоящую фею, ему пока только предстояло разобраться.

«Если хотя бы характер у него полегче был…»

Скотт был очень зол и жаждал мести, Артура же больше интересовало, как вообще кого-либо можно превратить в фею, если только не…

— Думаю, начать нам стоит с Сейшельских островов.

— С этой твоей подружки-дикарки? — недовольно нахмурился Шотландия.

— Знаешь её?

— Нет, ты ведь свою «невесту» с нами не спешишь знакомить.

— Разумеется, вы же её наверняка испугаете.

— Та-а-ак… Почему именно Сейшелы?

— Ну, во-первых, как ты уже сам сказал, меня там ждёт невеста, которую я и так слишком редко вижу в последнее время.

— А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, раньше Сесиль была русалкой.

— Чё? — грубовато переспросил Скотт, и Артур мысленно чертыхнулся: «И правда, я же им не рассказывал…»

— Что слышал. В нашу первую встречу она была русалкой, а потом как-то стала человеком. Может, это поможет понять, как ты сам из страны в мистическую девушку с крыльями превратился?

— Иди к чёрту!

«Значит, Сейшелы…»

***

Скотт знал, что Сейшелы — это островная республика в Восточной Африке и член Содружества Наций. Знал, что расположено это государство в западной части Индийского океана, немного южнее экватора, примерно в полутора тысячах километров к востоку от африканского материка, севернее Мадагаскара. А в состав республики входит ровно сто пятнадцать островов, из которых по большому счёту обитаемы только тридцать. И… Скотт не ответил бы, почему он всё это знает и — что важнее — продолжает помнить.

Ещё… Площадь государства менее пятисот километров квадратных, а самый большой остров, Маэ, занимает чуть меньше половины этой площади. На этом острове находится столица государства — Виктория, а также международный аэропорт (а ещё Скотт знал, что именно в этот аэропорт обычно прилетал Артур… и что здесь его каждый раз встречала Сесиль). Микроскопическая в сравнении с привычными мировыми колоссами столица Сейшел Виктория — продуваемый насквозь морским бризом городок, усеянный креольскими ресторанами, пёстрыми прилавками, фруктовыми аллеями. Дома построенные по тропическим мотивам, с ажурными террасами и воздушными балкончиками, дышат провинциальным спокойствием.

Артур как-то рассказывал, почему обожает этот город. Прогулки по главному проспекту Маркет-стрит в окружении кокосовых пальм, собор Непорочного Зачатия… всё это создаёт свою неповторимую атмосферу. На центральной площади стоит Часовая башня, и она так похожа на «Башенные часы» лондонского Воксхоллского моста.

Но основные достопримечательности Сейшел — искусство самой природы: белоснежные и местами даже нежно-розовые пляжи, чистейшая вода, неповторимая тропическая природа, камни разноцветного мрамора и потрясающий подводный мир. И, конечно же, фантастические — без всяких художественных преувеличений — панорамы. Большие острова архипелага и морское дно состоят преимущественно из гранитных пород, мелкие же острова обычно коралловые. Отсюда и уникальные подводные пейзажи Сейшельского архипелага. Здесь насчитывается почти тысяча видов рыб, сто видов раковин и пятьдесят разновидностей кораллов.

***

От открывшихся после выхода из аэропорта пейзажей буквально захватывало дух, а Скотт продолжал мысленно перебирать историю и природные особенности страны так, словно для него этого было единственным спасением, чтобы окончательно не потерять голову.

— Хорошо здесь, да? — обернулся к нему Артур, легкой привычной походкой проскальзывая сквозь стеклянные автоматические двери и кивая какому-то охраннику, как старому знакомому. Хотя почему «как»? Скотт не удивился бы, если все сотрудники аэропорта узнают его брата в лицо.

— Не… — с трудом выговорил фей, только каким-то чудом удержав на губах совсем другое признание. — Неплохо.

— И всё? Ну… Ты, как обычно, скуп на комплименты.

— Было бы чему.

Скотт помнил, что первыми из европейцев здесь высадились англичане, ещё в начале семнадцатого века, однако первые постоянные поселения на островах Маэ и Праслен основали французы. Они же и создали здесь плантации корицы, гвоздики и ванили. Именно тогда острова получили название «Сейшельские», в честь министра финансов Франции, Моро де Сешеля. Ещё Скотт помнил, как сильно и долго из-за этого бесился Артур. Впрочем, его самого это никогда не касалось.

Просто его всегда интересовали рассказы брата о загадочной островитянке с улыбкой-солнцем. И не более того, конечно же.

— Знаешь, говорят, что каждый, кто хоть раз побывал на Сейшельских островах и окунулся в первозданность природы, знает, что рай всё-таки существует.

— Даже так? — равнодушно — фальшиво спросил Скотт, хотя…

Он уже и так это знал.

Для Скотта Сейшелы уже давным-давно заочно стали потерянным и будто бы вновь обретённым… раем в самом сердце Индийского океана. А теперь он… начинал понимать, что же, чёрт возьми, нашел здесь с юности влюблённый в море Артур. Ведь даже он сам сейчас то и дело замирал на месте, прислушиваясь к едва различимому шепоту океана.

Полоса песчаных пляжей, уникальная растительность, полное погружение в созерцание бесконечных горизонтов, то там, то здесь прорезанных зелёными пуговками островов… Причём каждый из этих остров — отдельная история, неповторимая атмосфера, настроение и впечатления. Разве можно было во всё это однажды не влюбиться? ..

— Это мы ещё за пределы города не выехали, — тихо рассмеялся Артур, пребывающий теперь в благодушном и приподнятом настроении, несмотря на то что его брат по-прежнему оставался феей. Сейчас Артур хотел говорить только о красотах Сейшел, и, нельзя сказать, что его энтузиазма Скотт совсем не разделял. — Вокруг города множество плантаций корицы (чёртов Франциск…), и выглядит это очень здорово. А забравшись на вершины холмов Сигнал, Крэв-Кер или Ниоль, можно насладиться потрясающим видом на море и шапки островов-соседей.

— Вот как?

— Уверен, тебе это обязательно понравилось бы!

— Вот как? ..

— Между прочим, за городом есть ещё и восхитительный сад Ле-Жардин-дю-Руа в Королевской бухте, а в другой бухте — Anse aux Poules Bleues.

— Залив голубых кур, что ли? — «И кто только придумал такое дурацкое название?»

— Ага, он самый. Там же располагается мастерская художника Майкла Адамса.

— И кто это? — уже откровенно скучая, уточнил Скотт, и Артур, скуксившись, неуверенно ответил:

— Да так, один сейшельский художник…

— То есть ты сам не знаешь?

— Знаю! Сесиль от него в полном восторге…

— А где она сама-то? — вспомнил Скотт, нахмурившись. — Я думал, она тебя в аэропорту обычно встречает.

— Так и есть… В смысле, ты-то откуда знаешь?

— Просто предположил. Так где она?

— Занята. Сказала, что будет ждать нас на острове Ла-Диг.

— Ла-Диг? ..

***

С Маэ до острова Ла-Диг они добрались на небольшом частном катере за полчаса.

Во время пути Скотт вспоминал всё, что знал о Ла-Диг. Это красивый маленький остров в Индийском океане с неторопливым ритмом жизни, красивыми скалами и розовыми пляжами. Визитной карточкой острова считается побережье бухты «Серебряный источник» с эффектной панорамой из огромных гранитных плит, розовых по утрам и красных на закате. А на высоте трёхсот метров над уровнем моря виднеется гора «Орлиное гнездо», занимающая большую часть острова. Но главная достопримечательность — парк L’Union Estate, в котором находится одна из древнейших колониальных построек, сохранившихся на Сейшелах. А в заповеднике Paradise Flycatchers можно увидеть весьма редкую птицу — сейшельскую райскую мухоловку.

— Почему она ждёт нас именно здесь? — не выдержав, спросил Скотт. Неприятный осадок после поездки на катере у него всё же остался: из-за сильного ветра его то и дело «сдувало» в воду и даже то, что вода была чистой и довольно-таки тёплой, настроения не улучшало.

«Рай на земле, да?»

— Наверное, Сесиль просто хотела показать тебе… нам свой любимый город.

— Разве это не Виктория, столица?

— Ха-ха! Нет, в её случае это — Ла-Пассе, столица Ла-Дига. Она обожает любоваться там старыми креольскими деревянными домами.

— Креольские домики?

«Любоваться обыкновенными деревянными домами, когда вокруг — кокосовые пальмы, редчайшие птицы, столетние черепахи, белоснежные пески и океан? .. Дурёха».

Наивная, странная, дикая дурёха, в которую он…

Нет. 

Дуреха, из-за которой он раз пятнадцать — минимум — падал за борт катера, но всё равно готов был преодолеть такое же расстояние и совершить столько же падений в солёную морскую воду, только бы увидеть её, живую, настоящую, а не на старинном портрете с потускневшими акварельными красками.

— Сам нарисовал?

— Да. Это Сесиль, моя невеста. Помнишь, я говорил?

— Помню. Но… Почему именно акварель?

— А разве такой, как она, подошла бы гуашь? Или масляные краски?

С портрета на Скотта смотрела совсем невесомая, лёгкая и воздушная, загорелая девушка-островитянка, а с её тонких губ, потрескавшихся от солёной воды и жары, казалось, улыбалось Скотту само солнце… Солнце, отразившееся в морской воде. Вместе с ним в этом океане отражался теперь и сам Скотт. Нет, он в нём тонул…

— Д-да.

«Такую, как она, можно рисовать только акварелью».

Сесиль встретила их на причале и улыбалась точно так же, как с того портрета. Улыбалась так, что у Скотта на мгновение сжалось сердце от переполнившей его любви и восхищения. Всего на одно мгновение, но…

В жизни Сесиль Лерой оказалась ещё красивее, чем на портрете, нарисованном Артуром. Точнее, всего лишь увидев её впервые, даже издали, Скотт готов был признать, что из младшего брата получился весьма посредственный художник. Нет, не так: сама Сесиль была такой, что её красоту, жизненную энергию, восторженность и подвижность души попросту не смог бы выразить ни один живописец, каким бы талантливым или даже гениальным он не был. Потому что Сесиль была по-своему гениальна, неповторима и великолепна во всей своей детской непосредственности, до странного органично переплетающейся с быстрой ума и свойственной всем знакомым Скотту девушкам легкомысленностью.

И почему-то было чертовски жаль, что она не сможет увидеть его. «Хотя в таком-то обличье… Пусть уж лучше не видит!»

Однако в любом случае, момент, самый романтичный в его жизни, был уже безвозвратно упущен.

А потом Сесиль бросилась на шею Артура, совсем как самая настоящая невеста, которая очень долго не видела своего жениха. Быстро, почти мимолётно поцеловала в щёку, мелодично и тихо рассмеявшись от радости, и отстранилась, оглядевшись кругом:

— А где? ..

— Мой брат? — правильно поняв её недоумение, опередил Артур начатый было вопрос. — Вот он, над моим плечом, — и кивок в сторону парящего в воздухе Скотта, как всегда, с крайне недовольной «миной» на лице… И отчего-то слишком печальным взглядом.

— Невидимый?

— Да, волшебный народец и всё такое… Ты же знаешь, их только маги и могут видеть, — извиняющимся тоном объяснил Артур. — Хотя я думал, что раз ты раньше была русалкой, то, может могла бы…

— Эх, — расстроено вздохнула девушка, — а я так надеялась познакомиться наконец с твоей семьей.

«Познакомиться? Со мной? — сердце в груди сделало предательский кульбит и, судя по ощущениям, застряло комом где-то в горле. Скотту сейчас было неожиданно трудно дышать. — Она расстроилась из-за того, что не может меня видеть? Это…»

Это было чересчур больно — и — прямо в сердце, влюблённое и разбитое этой же влюблённостью.

«Нечестно».

— Ещё обязательно познакомишься! Вот найдем способ его обратно в человека превратить, и я вас друг другу официально представлю, как ты и хотела.

— Хорошо, — Сесиль расцвела буквально на глазах, и Скотт почувствовал, что снова тонет. — Тогда мы обязательно погуляем по городу все вместе. Здесь есть такая чудесная кофейня, Артур, ты просто не представляешь… Ой! Точно! А почему вы приехали именно ко мне? Чем я могу вам помочь? Я же… совершенно не разбираюсь в магии.

— Но ты была русалкой и смогла стать человеком, то есть страной.

— Вряд ли это поможет… — задумчиво протянула островитянка, и что-то внутри Скотта обрушилось вниз после её слов. — Я ведь всегда страной была, ты мне сам это говорил, Артур, только не осознавала себя как страну и…

— Однако хвоста у тебя больше нет.

— Сама не знаю, как это получилось.

Сесиль до вечера водила их — Артура — по улицам своей любимой островной столицы, рассказывая различные истории, связанные с ней, и ближе к концу этой прогулки-экскурсии Скотт вдруг понял, что рассказывала Сесиль всё это только для него. И прогулку эту затеяла ради него, а вовсе не ради брата, и на остров этот позвала тоже ради него. Артур же… Артур наверняка всё это уже давным-давно знал — он же приезжал сюда постоянно, и сам весьма активно участвовал во многих историях Сесиль. Вот и получилось, что всё это — для него, Скотта, который… Оказывается, островитянка в самом деле ждала и радовалась теперь его приезду, но…

«Жаль, что она не может меня увидеть. И жаль, что я не могу сказать ей о том, что…»

Жаль. Скотту было действительно жаль, и прозрачно-невесомые крылья за спиной сейчас только раздражали.

Чувство собственной сказочности и свободы покинуло его в одно мгновение.

— Знаешь, — Сесиль обратилась к Скотту, когда Артур отошел то ли позвонить в Англию по каким-то срочным делам, то ли ещё зачем-то. Хотя, конечно же, увидеть его она не имела никакой возможности: у неё просто было весьма неоднозначное ощущение, что он мог быть где-то здесь, рядом с ней, в эту самую минуту. Впрочем, поводов думать так не было. — Прости, что ничем не могу тебе помочь, и ты из-за меня впустую потратил целый день. Правда, прости. Но я надеюсь, что тебе понравились мои острова и хотя бы чуть-чуть показалась интересной моя история! Эх, знать бы, где ты сейчас… Слушаешь ли? Слышишь? И… какой ты? Артур редко рассказывает о своей жизни.

Скотта тоже убивала невозможность ответить ей хоть что-нибудь. Но она бы его не услышала, даже если бы он сейчас срывал горло в отчаянном крике. Только Артур бы услышал и, наверное, прибежал бы сюда, разрушив атмосферу почти интимной близости, невольно возникшую между ними.

— Так вот, я просто хотела сказать, что… — Сесиль смущённо покраснела и замялась, нервно перебирая в руках широкополую шляпу. — Можно я дам тебе один совет? Точнее, расскажу о том, что могло с тобой произойти? Просто… С чего бы начать? Я с самого рождения была русалкой и не могла даже подумать о том, чтобы однажды выйти из воды на сушу. Да и зачем, если там, на морском дне, был мой дом, мои друзья, моя жизнь? Ты, наверное, читал сказки, вроде той же «Русалочки», да? Она уже потом появилась, а я… Когда я была русалкой, чувствовала себя безумно свободной: делай, что хочешь, плыви, куда хочешь! Пробуй кокосы! О, помню, были на этом острове места, где кокосовые пальмы росли очень близко к воде и наклонялись так низко, что можно было срывать кокосы голыми руками. Когда ты не можешь выйти на сушу, это приобретает какой-то особый смысл. А кокосы были моим любимым лакомством… Хотя я и сейчас думаю, что на свете нет ничего вкуснее только что созревшего кокоса. Прости, снова отвлекаюсь… В общем, я не мечтала ни о ногах, ни о суше, а люди вызывали у меня скорее подозрение и страх, чем любопытство, интерес или желание познакомиться. Так было до моего знакомства с Артуром. Знаешь, только после встречи с ним я захотела себе ноги. Захотела всей душой так сильно, что…

Сесиль замолчала, а Скотт поддался вперед, жадно вслушиваясь в каждое её слово. Будто для него это было чем-то важным, чересчур важным и наполненным таким нужным смыслом.

— Я не знаю тебя, — продолжила говорить девушка, — не знаю, какой ты человек, что творится у тебя в душе и о чём ты мечтаешь. Да и как мне это узнать, если мы никогда не виделись? Вот я глупая… Я помню себя — ту, прежнюю, которая была русалкой. И я помню это чувство головокружительной свободы, силы… Там ведь нет места боли, да? Только мне… даже тогда было ужасно одиноко. Вот я и подумала: может, ты сейчас чувствуешь то же самое? Свобода и одиночество… Артур однажды сказал, что это одна из немногих общих черт всех магических существ. Чувствуешь ли ты то же, что и я тогда?

«Да, чувствую. И это одиночество настолько сильно, что я забываю о свободе».

— Когда встретила Артура, я научилась мечтать, у меня появилось то, чего я пожелала всем сердцем. А потом я проснулась с ногами вместо хвоста. Поэтому… Может для того, чтобы снова стать человеком, тебе тоже нужно пожелать? Всем сердцем, без капли сомнений? Просто подумай, чего ты хочешь? Чего ты хочешь больше всего на свете?

«Чего я хочу? Мне-то откуда знать?!»

***

На водную гладь океана неспешно опускался огненно-красный солнечный шар, а Скотт сидел на пляже среди миллиардов белоснежных песчинок, пил виски из «одолженного» у Артура наперстка и мечтал сейчас только об одном — напиться, желательно до беспамятства. А потом проснуться в старой и нелюбимой Шотландии, выпить ещё виски, заглянуть в зеркало и увидеть себя в обычном облике, а не в юбке, с крыльями и размером со стрекозу.

Или — ещё лучше, напиться так, чтобы забыть и этот день, и чудесную — не его, девушку Сесиль, чей портрет каждый раз улыбается ему со стены кабинета Артура.

«А пошло оно всё к чёрту!»

Скотт не справлялся с этим, он ведь даже никогда прежде не влюблялся, а теперь вот…

Виски было категорически недостаточно, чтобы заглушить боль в сердце и избавиться наконец от этих осточертевших крыльев.

— Чего я желаю всей душой… — повторил он слова Сесиль и рассмеялся: горько, зло, обречённо. — Чего я желаю всем сердцем? Ха-ха-ха!

«Откуда мне это знать? Да и… кто вообще может с полной уверенностью сказать, чего желает его сердце?»

Но всё-таки Скотт кривил душой, когда утверждал, что не знает причин своего превращения.

Знал.

Точнее, догадывался и чувствовал, что ответ — где-то близко, разлит по поверхности, и его просто нужно увидеть и собрать.

Чего не хватало Скотту настолько, что он захотел стать феей?

Крыльев? Возможности полёта?

Килта, который он уже давно надевал только на торжественно-праздничные церемонии, всё больше убеждаясь в неоспоримом удобстве самых обычных брюк?

Или внимания со стороны младшего брата, вся жизнь которого постоянно вращалась вокруг фей-мошек, единорогов, гномов и прочих сказочных созданий?

…Сказка.

Скотту всегда не хватало ощущения сказки, сопричастности к чему-то по-настоящему волшебному и ощущения, когда голова в самом деле идёт кругом от восторга.

Этот восторг, волшебство, сказка… Скотт знал её имя.

Джеймс Мэтью Барри, автор старой-престарой истории об одном невероятном мальчике, который никак не хотел взрослеть.

Скотт… Ему порой казалось, что у него самого никогда не было полноценного детства, будто бы сразу и родился таким, взрослым, серьёзным и без малейшего намёка на детскую мечту и на такое же детское, очень чистое и ничем не замутнённое счастье.

Скотт уже давно ощущал острую — катастрофическую — нехватку счастья, но в полной степени осознал это лишь пару недель назад, когда взял в руки книгу — сборник сказок из прошлого века, перевернул страницу и утонул во всём том, что никогда не происходило с ним и могло случиться с кем угодно, кроме него самого. А со страниц фолиантов на него смотрели, улыбаясь, миниатюрные и прекрасные феи, величественные единороги, добродушные и глуповатые великаны, мудрейшие драконы, которые, видимо, исключительно от большой мудрости похищали из башен незамужних вздорных принцесс. И джины, рассекающие небеса на коврах-самолётах так красиво, свободно и естественно, что… Разве можно было не позавидовать таким полётам? Разве можно было не влюбиться в умопомрачительную возможность летать?

Скотт завидовал.

Скотт влюбился — заочно, и в волшебный мир, который он мог увидеть только на страницах книг, и в эти наивные, но очень добрые сказки, и в полёты… И в прекрасные, почти райские острова, где живёт одна островитянка, к которой всегда возвращается Артур и которая даже не знает про его, Скотта, существование.

Впрочем, Скотт тоже не узнал бы о ней, если бы однажды не увидел её портрет в комнате брата. Увидел — и влюбился без памяти в девушку, которую никогда не сможет назвать своей.

— Сам нарисовал? — прозвучало хрипло, голос внезапно и совершенно необъяснимо пропал, но Скотту не было до этого никакого дела.

Артур выглядел непривычно смущённым, будто рисование портрета любимой девушки — самое интимное, в чём его когда-либо уличали.

— Да. Это Сесиль, моя… невеста. Помнишь, я говорил?

— Помню.

Скотт тогда только усмехнулся.

А на следующее утро проснулся феей.

— Так вот почему… — потерянно протянул Скотт и замолчал, не договорив предложение до конца.

«Что теперь делать?»

Ему не хватало сказки, волшебства, любви, а единственная возникшая мечта была помолвлена с его младшим братом и… И правда, что теперь?

— Придумал что-то? — Артур незаметно подошел к нему и сел прямо на песок, не боясь запачкать брюки.

Скотт тоже сидел в песке, но он в этом песке утопал.

— Типа того.

— Ясно. Значит, это всё-таки из-за твоих желаний случилось?

— Скорее, из-за несбывшейся мечты.

— Вот как?

— Ага.

— Ну-у… С этим сложнее.

— Знаю.

— Но мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем! — порывисто пообещал Артур, и Скотт скосил глаза в его сторону.

— Не стоит торопиться. Быть феей — это не так уж и плохо, в общем-то.

— Но тебя ведь никто кроме меня не видит.

— Говорю же: неплохо.

Одиночество — это, пожалуй, именно то, в чём Скотт нуждался больше всего. Ему просто нужно было побыть одному, собраться с мыслями, разобраться в себе, а там…

— Знаешь, я хочу ещё немного задержаться на Сейшельских островах, Артур.

— Ясно…

Потому что острова — воплощение его мечты, рай на земле. Разумеется, это не место ни для самого Скотта, ни для хрупких фей в килтах со взрывным характером.

Но остаться всё равно хотелось.

— Как придёшь в себя, дай знать.

— В смысле, снова стану страной?

— В смысле, перестанешь хандрить и любоваться закатами на берегу.

— Постараюсь.

— Серьёзно, Скотт, мы же все…

— Что?

— Мы все переживаем за тебя, волнуемся.

— Не стоит.

— Но всё же…

— Ладно.

«А теперь проваливай в свою дождливую Англию».

Скотт закрыл глаза и повалился спиной на песок — снова утопал.

— Плевать на всё, у меня лето, — тихо, почти неосознанно выдохнул Скотт.

Лето в конце зимы — не так уж и плохо. Но совсем ненормально.

Слабые течения, изобилие рыб, разноцветные кораллы и вероятность выше средней увидеть крупных обитателей океана: таких как скаты манта, черепахи и белые акулы — всё это делает Сейшелы первоклассным районом для ныряния. Поэтому Скотт хотел бы попробовать себя в подводном плавании… когда снова придёт в норму.

«Может быть, Сесиль согласится составить мне компанию? Она же когда-то была русалкой, и, должно быть, любит море…»

В Шотландии его бы ждали только бесконечные дожди, недопитая бутылка виски на полке над камином и одиночество, назойливой мухой жужжащее в пустом сердце.

— Плевать.

Ему просто нужно — жизненно необходимо — ещё немного лета, чтобы окончательно стать самим собой и… вернуться.


End file.
